


Another Time Another King

by SerDinnerRoll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerDinnerRoll/pseuds/SerDinnerRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rebellion never occurs. But that does not mean all is well. Jump into a world where Dragons still rule, many who died now live, and where wolves howl with the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somethings Change...

***An Excerpt from Maester Gormon's _The Somber Dragon: An Account on the Reign of Rhaegar I Targaryen_ ***

The reign of King Rhaegar began several nights after the Grand Tourney at Harrenhal when King Aerys II died in his sleep. Though the official autopsy performed by Grand Maester Pycelle claims the king died of a failure of the heart, many speculate foul play had more to do with it than the will of the Gods. Regardless, once the death of Aerys was made official, ravens began to fly to every corner of the realm, declaring that Rhaegar Targaryen was now King of the Seven Kingdoms.

However there was one problem.

No one knew where the Crown Prince was.

As soon as the tourney had finished, Prince Rhaegar, his squires, and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard left in a hurry from Harrenhal, making for the shore of the God's Eye where they were last seen. What was even more peculiar was that around the same time, Lyanna Stark, daughter of the Warden of the North, Rickard Stark, had also seemingly vanished from the company.

Soon the Riverlands were awash with searchers, some seeking the Prince to inform him of his new duties, and others in search of Lord Stark's beloved daughter.

However they did not need to look for long as both Prince and Lady resurfaced in rather spectacular fashion. The two resurfaced in the town of Stoney Sept, where, by order of Rhaegar, the septon there proclaimed them husband and wife in the eyes of the Seven. The moment the ceremony was complete, they set out to King's Landing to claim Rhaegar's right. However, when they arrived in the capital, they found that people were far from content.

Lord Robert Baratheon, Lyanna Stark's betrothed, was waiting at the Red Keep, hammer in hand, and decreed Rhaegar a base bastard for taking one who was already promised to him. And by his side also stood Prince Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne, brandishing his spear and declaring Rhaegar to be the foul spawn of incest who cared not for decency, thinking to take another to wife when he had already wed a faithful lady who had borne him children.

Despite efforts by both Lady Lyanna and Queen Elia to avert violence, both Oberyn and Robert, filled with rage charged at Rhaegar. But their attack was thwarted by Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan Selmy. Ser Arthur dueled with Oberyn until the Red Viper was disarmed and knocked unconscious by the Sword of the Morning. Lord Robert was not so lucky. While both Dornishmen had fought gracefully and precisely, the Stormlanders, Baratheon and Selmy, fought as their folk did, forcefully and broadly. Though Ser Barristan valiantly tried to simply disarm Lord Robert, he accidentally was forced to cut off his right arm.

The young lord fell to the ground howling and cursing to the gods with his hammer still clutched by his severed arm. Grand Maester Pycelle was sent for immediately and while Prince Oberyn was sent to the dungeons, Lord Robert was hurried to the Maester's chamber. That night, they say Rhaegar did not sleep but simply sat on the Iron Throne in deep thought even when the torches burnt out.

It should come as no surprise that King Rhaegar was no in a very delicate situation. He had wed the daughter of his Warden of the North without the lord's permission, insulted his Dornish bannermen by taking said second wife, imprisoned a Prince of Dorne, and maimed the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands who many would claim had a right to be angry.

Finally, when the sun rose, King Rhaegar went to the ravenry and had the assistant maester send ravens to all his Lords Paramount and their powerful vassals. Here enclosed is one of the letters gifted to the Citadel by House Hightower for posterity.

 _To all my Lords Paramount and their renowned vassals,_  
I, Rhaegar I Targaryen, rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, King of the Andals, Rhonyar and the First Men, and Protector of the Realm,  
invite you to King's Landing in hopes that many of the wrongs that have been committed over the years and more recently may be put right.  
I urge you all to attend so that we may make a better and more unified Realm.

Much to the surprise of many at court, all who received the letters came to the Red Keep. From the North came Lords Stark, Bolton, and Manderly. From the Vale came old Jon Arryn, the Royces of Runestone, and the Waynwoods. Prince Doran Martell arrived with Lord Yronwood and Lord Qorgyle. The Tyrells came with much pomp and circumstance with the Hightowers and Rowans. The Tullys, Pipers, and Freys rode down from the Riverlands. Ser Stannis Baratheon showed up stiff and angry with his Estermont relatives and members of House Swann. Even Lord Quellon Greyjoy appeared in his longships with Lords Harlaw and Blacktyde in tow.

Last to arrive was Lord Tywin Lannister, still bitter from his time under Aerys, and doubly insulted that his daughter had been passed over by a royal once more. With him had come Lords Brax and Lefford, though the Lannisters of Lannisport had tagged along as well.

Finally, when all were assembled, Rhaegar had a large table placed in the in the Great Hall and ordered they not be disturbed for the day as they would debate and settle wrongs long since done.

We do not have full knowledge of what occurred in there as all the Lords were pledged to secrecy and even Lord Tyrell was able to hold his tongue. But what we did get was settlements. First, Lyanna would be crowned Queen as well as Queen Elia, though Elia's two children would come before any Lyanna had. In return, Rhaegar would pay a large sum of money from the royal treasury to the Starks in payment for his unapproved marriage. He also granted the Starks the honor of having Eddard Stark, the second son of Lord Rickard, knighted, given rule over Duskendale and wed to the beautiful Ashara Dayne. The Starks were one of the few to profit greatly from all of this.

The Baratheons were a lot harder to console. Robert had recovered enough and had joined the council, looking sullen and angry all the time. In recompense, Rhaegar arranged the marriage between Lord Robert Baratheon and the fair Alysanne Hightower as well as a large sum from the treasury. He also gave Ser Stannis the title of 'Warden of the Narrow Sea' and charged him with leading the armies of Westeros to retake the Stepstones from the pirates. The prospect for battle and glory appeased the Stormlanders well enough, though Lord Robert ever held a grudge against Rhaegar.

House Martell and House Lannister were both tricky for King Rhaegar. Both had been insulted by both him and his father whether intentionally or unintentionally. Both were very cunning and both held grudges for long periods of time. But they were also both rivals, so to keep them both in check, Rhaegar declared that Prince Oberyn and Lady Cersei would be wed. And to keep an eye on both heads of the houses, he made Tywin Lannister the Master of Coin and Prince Doran the Master of Laws.

Then, to secure the others, he made Quellon Greyjoy the Master of Ships, and Jon Arryn the Hand of the King.

And so, war was averted for a time. Prosperity ruled through the Kingdoms that had not been seen since the time of the Old King. House Stark of Duskendale became a key vassal of the Iron Throne. Stannis Baratheon conquered the Stepstones and gained lordship of them. Trade with the Free Cities became more accessible without the threat of pirates. And all seemed well with the world. That is, until the year 298 AC...

 


	2. Lords and Ladies of the Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some general info on the characters

** _House Targaryen_ **

**Rhaegar I** : King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.  
-Beloved by many in the Realm, he has ruled long and diligently but his past mistakes and the mistakes of his father continue to haunt his rule. A quiet man, he is determined to see his legacy live on.

 **Elia** : First Wife of Rhaegar, Princess of Dorne and Queen of Westeros  
-A kind but frail woman, she is forgiving of her husbands misteps and strives for peace and unity in the Seven Kingdoms. All in the Realm have a healthy respect for her and her judgement and she has acted as a mediator in many disputes.

  * **Rhaenys:** 'The Fair'  
-Charming and inquisitive, Rhaenys loves to discover new things and places. Fluent in common, Valyrian, and Braavosi, she is currently residing with her aunt, Mellario, in the Free City of Norvos with the protection of Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard.
  * **Aegon:** Heir to the Iron Throne and Prince of Dragonstone 'The Bright Prince'  
-Dashing, gallant, and martial, Aegon is every young lady's dream of what a Prince should be. A keen fighter, he rides in every tourney he can and has won most of them. More than his father ever did. But he knows that tourneys are not true battle and longs to prove his mettle and tactical mind in a real war



**Lyanna** : Second Wife of Rhaegar and Queen Consort  
-A brash woman, she is not at all what many would see as queen material. Often rude and passionate, many have come to dislike her at court though she has found some friends among lesser lords and ladies and is actually well loved by the smallfolk.

  * **Jon** : Prince of Summerhall 'The Dark Prince'  
-Quiet, solemn, and reclusive, many see Jon as a copy of Rhaegar painted darker. Taking after the Stark looks but for the face and build, Prince Jon is almost as much of a social pariah as his mother. Though he has found some loyal friends at court, he is often regarded as an upjumped bastard by many, including his half-brother Aegon.



**Rhaella:** The Queen Mother  
-A ghost of a woman who still suffers from the memories of her husband, she is rarely seen even in the Red Keep, often keeping to her chambers and the company of her loyal knight, Ser Bonifer Hasty. But sometimes at night people can see the pale woman walking with her guard through the godswood.

 **Viserys** : Castellan of Dragonstone  
-An oddball to his siblings, Viserys is very distant from them, rarely attending family events and often remaining on Dragonstone. He has become obsessed with dragons and fire, often going over the records of the ancient Targaryen home to find some hidden secret to breeding those most deadly of creatures. But whether this is due to his blood or the fire priestess that resides with him, no one knows.

 **Daenerys** : 'The Queen of Summer'  
-Cheerful, beautiful, and kind, Daenerys lives a carefree life of feasts, song, tourneys, and merriment of all kind. She currently travels the Reach and Riverlands, escorted by a cadre of singers, puppeteers, mummers, and her "Knights of Summer". She has become almost a legend to the townsfolk for she wears a crown of flowers and has danced with even the lowest farmhand during her spontaneous feasts.

** The Royal Court **

_**The Small Council** _

**Hand of the King** \- Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale  
**Master of Laws** \- Prince Doran Martell of Dorne  
**Master of Coin** \- Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock  
**Master of Ships** \- Lord Rodrik Harlaw of Ten Towers  
**Master of Whispers** \- Lord Varys 'The Spider

_**The Kingsguard** _

**Lord Commander-** Ser Barristan Selmy  
Ser Arthur Dayne  
Ser Oswell Whent  
Ser Jamie Lannister  
Ser Richard Lonmouth (Replaced Gerold Hightower)  
Ser Arys Oakheart (Replaced Prince Lewyn Martell)  
Ser Robar Royce (Most recent addition, replaced Jonothor Darry)

_**House Stark** _

**Rickard:** Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of The North  
-Now an aging man, Rickard has worked hard to build up the North and ensure it's survival and strength. An honorable yet ambitious man, he has over seen many works and marriages to strengthen House Stark.

 **Brandon** : Heir to Winterfell  
-A passionate man, Brandon is quick to love, quick to laugh, and quick to fight. Well liked by some of the more rough and tumble lords like Umber and Karstark, he has drawn the ire of the more reserved members of the North such as Manderly and Dustin. Not to mention his own wife and father.

  * **Lyarra Snow** : Bastard daughter of Brandon Stark by Barbrey Dustin  
-A sharp, bitter, and ambitious girl, Lyarra is the eldest child of Brandon's and believes herself to be above those even of the Stark name. Though she takes pride in the name Snow, she is hellbent on being legitimized by her father who certainly favors her
  * **Wyllard Snow** : Bastard son of Brandon Stark by a Manderly  
-A chubby boy, Wyllard is gregarious and cheerful, rarely in a foul mood and on good terms with his siblings, bastard and trueborn. He hopes to be a steward for House Stark when he grows up.
  * **Beron Snow** : Bastard son of Brandon Stark by a Flint of Widow's Watch  
-A quiet boy, Beron spends most of his time in the godswood. When he does talk to people it is often short and to the point. He dreams.



**Catelyn** : Wife of Brandon  
-A loyal woman of House Tully, Catelyn loves her children deeply but has grown to despise the North for both her husband and his bastard children. Though Rickard has tried to make her comfortable in Winterfell, she still yearns for Riverrun.

  * **Alys** \- Eldest child of Brandon and Catelyn  
-A kind and pretty girl, Alys is often overlooked due to her clubfoot and quiet demeanor. She is currently betrothed to Smalljon Umber of Last Hearth but rumor has it her maidenhead was taken by Domeric Bolton of the Dreadfort
  * **Sansa** \- Second child of Brandon and Catelyn 'The Rose of Winterfell'  
-Beautiful and kind, Sansa is praised as the 'Rose of Winterfell' due to her bright red hair. Many northerners seek her hand but she has very little belief in marriage after seeing the failure of her parents'.
  * **Artos** \- Heir of Brandon  
-An adventurous young lad, he loves to climb and play with few cares in the world. He reminds Catelyn of her brother, Edmure.
  * **Branda** \- Youngest child of Brandon and Catelyn  
-A new born babe.



**Eddard 'Ned** **'** : Lord of Duskendale and Knight of the Harbor  
-The founder of House Stark of Duskendale, Lord Eddard is an honorable but quiet lord who rules justly from the Dun Fort. One of the more loyal lords of the Crownlands, he works alongside the King in forging peace through the realm. He was key in convincing Lord Baratheon to not rebel.

 **Ashara** : Lady of Duskendale  
-One of the most beautiful women in the realm, the fun loving lady is happily married to Lord Eddard. Being the sister of a member of the Kingsguard and the best friend of Queen Elia, she has quite a bit of pull in court. She holds a bitter dislike of Queen Lyanna, however, for what she sees as an insult to her friend.

  * **Robb:** Heir to Duskendale  
-A bright young man, Robb shows much promise, being skilled with the sword as well as having a sharp mind. Fun loving and friendly, many look forward to when he comes to power and many ladies of the Crownlands vie for his attentions.
  * **Dorea** : Daughter of Ned and Ashara  
-A pretty girl, she is more known for her intellect than her looks. Devilishly smart and well read, she is a girl who dreams of books more than balls, and longs to study at the Citadel despite it's prohibition on female students. She loves the stars and architecture, wishing to look out on creation as well as put her mind to create herself.
  * **Cregan** : Son of Ned and Ashara  
-Unlike his elder brother, Cregan is a rather plain and reserved lad with a gentle disposition. He can wield a sword if need be but abhors violence. A pious child, he takes great interest in the Seven and spends many hours going over the Seven Pointed Star.
  * **Arya** : Daughter of Ned and Ashara  
-To those who know her, many view Arya as Lyanna in miniature. Fiery, passionate, and vocal of her opinions, she is quite different from her elder sister. She has currently taking up sword training under Lothar Brune, a guard of the Stark household.



**Benjen** : Lord of West Den  
-The youngest child of Lord Rickard, Benjen was given the small keep of West Den along the Stony Shore so as to help build up the land around it and ensure a defense should the Ironborn ever rise up. An amiable man, he gets on well with his neighbors but isn't much for stewardship which he leaves to his maester while he and his wife see to military matters.

 **Dacey** : Lady of West Den  
-A Mormont by birth, she was wed to Benjen to secure a defensive a alliance for the western coasts. A woman of bear island at heart, she is rowdy and rough, often sparring with her husband (in the yard and in bed). But she is still a good mother to her sons.

  * **Jonnel** **and Jeor** : Twin sons of Benjen and Dacey  
-Two rowdy hellraisers, the lads rarely give their parents a moments peace. Always up to some sort of mischief or trouble, often their mother has taken them to the yard to "sort them out". But that hasn't dampened their foolery quite yet. Jonnel is the eldest and the heir to West Den.



_**House Baratheon** _

**Robert** : Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands 'The Lefthanded'  
-A strong, passionate, and argumentative man, Lord Robert is the chief threat to peace and stability in the realm. Having lost his betrothed and right arm to the actions of Rhaegar, he is embittered against House Targaryen despite attempts to appease him. Respected by his vassals, the Stormlands has taken an almost isolationist stance to the rest of the kingdoms, having only solid relations with Dorne and the Stepstones, with Lord Beric Dondarrion as the only representative of the Stormlands in King's Landing.

  * **Mya Stone** : Bastard daughter of Robert Baratheon  
-Master of horse for House Arryn of the Vale.



**Alysanne** : Lady of Storm's End  
-A fair woman from House Hightower, Lynesse was wed to Lord Robert in an attempt at appeasing him. Though he has become fond of her, their marriage has always been more about convenience than true love, especially with knowledge of his whoring ways.

  * **Gendry** : Heir of Storm's End  
-A good mix of Baratheon strength and Hightower shrewdness, Edric seems on his way to being a decent lord, though his father has indoctrinated the hatred of Targaryens into his son.
  * **Cassana** : Daughter of Robert and Lynesse  
-A cunning and beautiful young woman, she is the jewel of Storm's End, with many of her father's lords wrapped round her finger. She is often accompanied by her loyal friend, Brienne of Tarth.
  * **Ned** : Son of Robert and Lynesse  
-A young lad named after Robert's good friend, Ned Stark. He is frail and sickly but with a love of song. He is doted on by his family.



**Stannis** : Lord of Bloodstone and Warden of the Stepstones  
-A dour but honorable man, Stannis is responsible for the conquering of the Stepstones for Westeros. This has made him a respected commander in his homeland but a hated villain in the Free Cities of Tyrosh, Lys, and Myr. An honor bound man, he still owes some loyalty to House Targaryen despite his brother's attitudes.

 **Melarria** : Lady of Bloodstone  
-An imperious, stubborn, and beautiful woman, Melarria was a bed slave to the pirate lord of Wreckstone. When Stannis began his assault on the island, she led an uprising of the island's slaves and personally slit the throat of the pirate lord before turning the island over to Stannis. In payment for her actions, Stannis offered her a place in his court. However, the two would often butt heads. This annoyance with each other soon gave way for their true feelings of admiration. They later wed. She has the Valyrian looks of the Lyseni but with blue-green eyes instead of purple.

  * **Shireen** : Daughter of Stannis and Melarria  
-A kind girl, she was cursed with greyscale at a young age and though she survived it, it left her scarred. She has her father's jaw and hair but her mother's eyes.
  * **Steffon** : Heir to Bloodstone  
-A toddler of little character.



**Renly** : Brother of Robert and Stannis "The Wandering Stag"  
-The youngest sibling, Renly has no real claim to any lands or titles and so has taken to traveling with Daenerys Targaryen and her 'Knights of Summer'. He is especially close with Ser Loras Tyrell of the same company.

_**House Arryn** _

**Jon** : Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East, and Hand of the King  
-An old but wise and honorable man, Lord Jon has devoted the rest of his life to serving as lord hand, having his heir, Elbert, act as ruling lord of the Vale in his stead. He is one of the few at court with a genuine soft spot for Lyanna and her son.

 **Elbert** : Heir to the Eyrie  
-A gruff but decent knight, Elbert is often overlooked as heir by many, with most wanting the dashing Denys Arryn to take the lordship. Elbert, however, has his own supporters in the Royces, Redforts, and Waynwoods.

 **Jeyne** : Wife of Elbert  
-Born a Shett of the Gull Tower, she is a timid woman who is wholly unprepared for becoming Lady of the Vale. She is currently pregnant.

  * **Sharra** : Only child of Elbert and Jeyne.



  _ **House Tully  
**_

**Hoster** : Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident  
-A politically savvy man, he has been able to maintain a rather stable unity in the Riverlands. However, he is getting rather on in years and has not been able to do much to ensure the future of this peace.

  * **Catelyn:** Wed to Brandon Stark of Winterfell
  * **Lysa:** Wed to Ser Patrek Mallister
  * **Edmure:** Heir to Riverrun  
-A good hearted man but not the brightest, Edmure is a companion of Daenerys and her 'Knights of Summer' along with his friend, Ser Marq Piper.



**Brynden** : 'The Blackfish'  
-Ser Brynden is a fine swordsman but has not been on good terms with his brother after refusing to wed a Redwyne. He is currently a guest at the Red Keep where he can be with his good friend and confidant, Barristan Selmy.

_**House Lannister** _

**Tywin:** Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and Master of Coin  
-A cunning and tenacious man, Tywin has long wanted House Lannister to rise above the other Great Houses but has been foiled at nearly every turn. Now embittered by his constant loses, he serves grudgingly as Master of Coin for King Rhaegar.

  * **Jamie** : Knight of the Kingsguard  
-A cocky and self obsessed knight, he is actually one of the greatest swordsmen alive. Though he has become a bit less arrogant since being charged with the protection of Queen Elia for whom he has become rather fond of.
  * **Tyrion:** Heir to Casterly Rock  
-An ugly dwarf with a silver tongue, Tyrion is not well liked in the Westerlands but has proven his cunning and political skills in helping his uncle Kevan in ruling the Westerlands in the absence of Tywin. He is believed to be the father of the bastard, Jamie Hill, who serves at Casterly Rock.



_**House Greyjoy** _

**Balon** : Lord Reaver of Pyke and Lord of the Iron Islands  
-A bitter man who longs for the return of the Old Way. He has earned the ire of his neighbors for his disrespectful speech towards them. Does not trust his brother-in-law who sits on the King's Small Council

 **Alannys** : Lady of Pyke  
-Once a strong and authoritative woman, she has become frail in her later years, often calling for her daughter Asha to sit with her, despite Asha having been gone from the Islands for sometime.

  * **Rodrik** : Heir of Pyke  
-A man cut from the same cloth as his father, Rodrik longs for the Old Way to bring glory and plunder back to the islands. He specifically has his eyes on the Westerlands for the challenge of taking The Rock and the amount of plunder it could bring.
  * **Maron** : Son of Balon and Alannys  
-A crueler man than his brother, Maron seeks the return of the Old Way so he may do as he wish without excuse. He looks to the Reach so he can kill their flowery knights and "deflower" their fair maidens.
  * **Asha** : Daughter of Balon and Alannys  
-A headstrong young woman, Asha has not been seen on the islands for years since she departed with a ship full of her friends and loyal men headed for lands unknown.
  * **Theon 'Greenblood'** : Son of Balon and Alannys  
-A handsome young man, he dislikes the idea of the Old Way and finds it cruel and stupid (having to put up with his brothers for so long). He has taken to using his longship for trade rather than pillage, bringing goods swiftly from port to port. His honest dealings have made him a pariah in the Islands (except for Harlaw) while an ally to those on the continent. He has made overtures with both the Lannisters and Hightowers, earning the friendship of Tyrion and the respect of Lord Leyton.



**Euron 'The Crow's Eye'** : Brother of Balon  
-Exiled from the Islands for his crimes. Assumed dead.

 **Victarion** : Brother of Balon  
-A loyal man to his brother, Victarion longs for the return of the Old Way as he sees it as the noblest and greatest time.

 **Aeron:** Brother of Balon, 'The Drunken Squid'  
-A heavy drinker to forget some horrible memories from his childhood, Aeron serves on his nephew's ship as a navigator and helmsman.

 ** _House Tyrell_ **

**Mace** : Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, and Warden of the South  
-A gregarious but rather pompous man, Mace Tyrell does not pay much attention to politics, often leaving things to his wife and mother while he hosts feasts and tourneys.

 **Alerie** : Lady of Highgarden  
-A Hightower by birth, she loves her fool of a husband but realizes that much of the time she must act in his stead when dealing with vassals.

  * **Willas:** Heir to Highgarden  
-A smart but crippled man, Willas serves as his family's representative in King's Landing. He has become friends with Prince Jon and often sits with him to read.
  * **Garlan** : Son of Mace and Alerie  
-A gallant but humble knight, he currently resides at Highgarden as one of his father's most trusted knights. He is married to Leonette Fossoway.
  * **Loras** : Son of Mace and Alerie, 'The Knight of Flowers'  
-An accomplished tourney knight, he travels with Princess Daenerys and rides in every joust for her. He always grants the winners laurel to the daughter or wife of the host, be they highborn or smallfolk. He has a fast friendship with Renly Baratheon that may be much more.
  * **Margaery** : Only daughter of Mace and Alerie, 'The Flower of Highgarden'  
-A beautiful and intelligent girl, Margaery knows her family wishes her to pursue the idea of becoming Queen and she listens wholeheartedly, but she has lately begun to ask herself if power is all she wants from a marriage.



**Olenna** : Mother of Mace, 'The Queen of Thorns'  
-The matriarch of the family, Olenna is also responsible for most of the House's ambitions and plots regarding the other Kingdoms. Though her ways may seem conniving she truly believes to have the family's best interests at heart.

** _House Martell_ **

**Doran** : Prince of Dorne and Master of Laws  
-A quiet and patient man, he seeks the safety and happiness of his house above all things. While he is deeply insulted by Rhaegar's taking of a second wife, he does not make it openly known and continues with his work.

 **Mellario** : Wife of Doran  
-Though their marriage had been one of love at first, relations between Mellario and her husband slowly began to decline until Doran came to the decision to send their son Quentyn to ward with the Yronwoods. Angered and saddened by his decision, Mellario decided to leave Dorne to return home to Norvos. She currently lives in her manse there along with her niece Princess Rhaenys.

  * **Arianne** : Princess of Dorne, Heir to Sunspear  
-A beautiful and sharp woman, Arianne has grown up with the burden of responsibility on her shoulders having to take charge in Sunspear with her father's dwelling in King's Landing. Though her uncle Oberyn assists her in martial matters, she has tended to the political and courtly aspects of House Martell for several years now.
  * **Quentyn** : Son of Doran and Mellario  
-A plain looking boy but good-hearted, Quentyn is currently residing as a ward at Castle Yronwood.
  * **Trystane  
-** A handsome youth, Trystane is given to playing games more so than learning. He often spends hours playing with his cousin, Myrcella.



**Oberyn** : Prince of Dorne, 'The Red Viper'  
-A cunning and dangerous man of passions, the Red Viper is the wild card. A threat second only to Robert Baratheon, Oberyn has long felt slighted by Rhaegar's actions toward his beloved sister, Elia. It is for this reason that Doran has consigned his brother to Dorne though this has resulted in the Viper sowing seeds of bitterness among the proud Dornish. Though he is married, he openly keeps a paramour and has many bastard daughters that he proudly claims as his own.

 **Cersei** : Wife of Oberyn, 'The Bitch'  
-The proud woman of the Westerlands has not fared well in the hot Dornish sun. Though she and her husband have had intercourse, it is often angry and hardly sincere. Her haughty disposition and disdain for Dornish culture has made her disliked in Dorne, earning her the hushed moniker of 'The Bitch'. All she has are her children, though she only seems to favor her eldest son, Qoren.

  * **Qoren** : Son of Cersei and Oberyn (Secretly fathered by Jamie Lannister)  
-Qoren is a handsome but cruel boy who rejoices in the pain of others. Sadistic and harsh, many have attributed this to him inheriting the worst of his parents but the truth may very well be inbreeding as he was conceived by his uncle Jamie just before Cersei and Oberyn returned to Dorne. He fights poorly with a spear and prefers a crossbow.
  * **Myrcella** : Daughter of Oberyn and Cersei  
-A pretty and happy girl, Myrcella has her mother's looks but her father's serpent's eyes. She is generally well liked in Dorne and can often be found either with her cousin Trystane or her half-sisters, the Sand Snakes. She is handy with a dagger but much prefers to convince others of her point than force them.
  * **Tommen** : Son of Oberyn and Cersei  
-A shy boy, Tommen (much like his sister) has his mother's looks but his father's eyes. A genial child, he has two cats he has named Mors and Nymeria who he cares for deeply. However, this softness has made him a constant target by his older brother. The only protection he has is in the form of his sister and his cousin, Arianne who has a soft spot for him and his kittens.



_**The Sand Snakes  
** _

Obara Sand  
Nymeria Sand  
Tyene Sand  
Sarella Sand  
Elia Sand  
Obella Sand  
Dorea Sand  
Loreza Sand


	3. Prologue

Ser Waymar Royce stood at the prow of the _Swansong_ and stared out into the thick fog. The harbor of Swanton had been covered in it all night with only the dim light of the harbor beacon and what lanterns were alight to distinguish land from the emptiness of the sea. To his left he could see the bulky outline of Ser Simon's _Impervious_ bobbing like a drunkard on the water while to his right the elegant silhouette of the _Harridan_ gently swung side to side.

A yawn stretched his jaw to hurting and he bitterly rubbed his eyes.

It was his luck that he had drawn the night watch. But then again, it had also been his decision to go drinking earlier at the Drunkstone. He and Massey had been well into their cups when a sour looking Ser Lyonel had entered the inn to "remind" Waymar that he would be taking charge of the _Swansong_ for the night. Though it would be an honor at any other time to have command of the fleet of Grey Gallows, it was so late and he was full of ale with a wench on his lap. Massey had cracked his usual shit-eating grin and had pulled the wench to join her sister on his lap and told Waymar he had better "hop to it, just as I will be in a few moments".

The young man grit his teeth and walked down from the forecastle and onto the main deck where the other few watchmen were sitting around a lantern that hung from the main mast. Willick, a grizzled sailor of unknown old age, had brought some dice along and was playing with his other two companions, the rat faced cabin boy, Tharen, and Ser Kennet of Redleaf, some hedge knight from the Riverlands.

"Garn," Willick spat as he lost a roll, "These fuckin dice'll be the end of me!" The old man ruefully slid a bronze star over to Tharen who nibbled at it, a pleased glint in his eye.

Ser Kennet shook his head, "Could just be that you are shite at dice."

That earned the man a sneer from the old sailor, "I've always been good at dice ya cocky upstart! I was winnin' games when yer mum was getting buggered by every sod in the Riverlands!"

"Shut your mouth, old man," Kennet laughed back, "Might be that you were winning then but then isn't now, in case your aging mind forgot."

Tharen giggled his squeaky laugh as Willick's pockmarked face soured and the mariner tossed the dice angrily away. The cubes clattered across the deck before landing at Waymar's feet. The three men's attention moved from the dice, to his boots and then up to his face.

"Playing dice while on watch is an offense punishable by a week in the stocks, you know," the young knight spoke, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.

Tharen paled slightly, his eyes darting between Willick and Waymar. The old man looked just as disgruntled as earlier. Only Ser Kennet seemed unafraid, a lazy smile on his bearded face.

"Oh come on, Royce," he drawled, "Get that stick out of your arse. It would be daft to attack a fleet of this size. We're fine playing dice. 'Sides, it isn't like we are the only lads up right now. If somethin' bad happens we'll find out soon enough."

Royce narrowed his eyes. Kennet had worked under the assumption that as they were both knights, that they were both equals. His speech enforced this as it retained a casual tone. But Waymar saw many differences. Kennet had probably been born in some hut or barn while Waymar had been born in one of the most prestigious castles in the Vale. Kennet had learned the sword from some guardsman at Fairmarket while Waymar had learned from a knight who had seen many duels and battles in his life time. And while Kennet had been knighted in some dirty tavern, Waymar had been knighted on the marble floor of the Eyrie's great hall with multiple lords in attendance.

He and Kennet were nothing alike and he meant to prove it as he strode to stand over the hedge knight, "There is no stick up _my_ arse, Ser Kennet. But unless you address me with the proper respect I am owed, you will soon find my sword up yours!"

Kennet frowned and stood up, his height soon going above Waymar's by half a foot. The larger man looked down, "You're not mi'lord so I'll speak to you as I want to. I earned my position here by fighting under Lord Balon's banner." He jabbed a finger to the fortress that sat upon the massive hill that rose from the center of the island, "I charged up that hill with the banner in one hand and my sword in the other. I cut down fifteen men and injured several others. I deserve my post. But you? You came down here with your fancy name just a year or two ago and all of a sudden you are having to fill boots that are too damn big for you."

"Why you-" Waymar moved to draw his sword but Kennet was faster, his heavy hand forcing the blade down into its sheath.

"Ser Waymar, drawing your blade on a fellow knight is punishable by imprisonment," Kennet's baritone murmured, "You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

The two stood in silence for half a minute, the only sound was the creaking of the ship and the lapping of the water against it. Willick was leaning against the mast, looking rather amused. Tharen kept his perpetual nervous look, his beady eyes bouncing between the two.

Waymar wanted nothing more than to run the man through with his sword and toss the corpse into the water. But he knew Lord Swann was fond of this hedge knight and knew that he would face repercussions for it. Repercussions he did not want to face. Finally, Waymar released his hand from his blade and backed away from Kennet.

"Get back to your watch," he growled and turned his eyes to look at the others, "All of you. If I hear dice once more I _will_ report it to Ser Lyonel."

With that he turned with a huff and walked back up to the prow, angry thoughts racing through his head. To be honest, he had not wanted to come to the Stepstones. He had been comfortable in the Vale. He knew everyone there and knew Runestone like the back of his hand. But Runestone wasn't his and the Royces did not need any more household knights. So he had a choice before him. He was not pious enough to join the Faith. He was not learned enough to go to the Citadel. But he was good at fighting, so he had two choices.

Join the Night's Watch or seek his fortune in the Stepstones.

When he had set out from Gulltown, headed south, he had felt excited. He dreamed of fighting pirates and saving beautiful maidens. He imagined claiming an island of his own! Songs would then be sung of 'Lord Waymar the Valiant' and his destruction of the pirates' tyranny! What he had found when he arrived had been several crummy islands and a good deal of cleaning up. He had missed the fighting by three years.

Still, he had to find a position. He had gone straight to Bloodstone, the newly made capital and had offered his services to the new Lord Paramount, Stannis Baratheon. The grim man had barely spared a look at him before shooing him off, saying that there were others who needed him more than he did.

After being rejected by many of the other lords, Waymar had doubted it. Gerold Dayne at Sunstone had laughed darkly and asked if he made a good target dummy. Hyle Hunt at Wreckstone had offered him a hammer to work at repairing the citadel on the island. He did not even get a audience at Torturer's Deep, Black Walder refused to see him.

Finally, he had arrived at Grey Gallows which did not seem all that grey and all the gallows had been taken down. Lord Balon had welcomed him kindly enough into his hall and heard him out. The newly made lord nodded his head and listened to Waymar's offer before giving one of his own. He could not make him a member of his household but he did require commanders of the town watch for the recently built Swanton. He would get a stable salary, a small house, and would share command of the town guard with another newcomer, Ser Justin Massey. Of course, they would be under the supervision of Ser Lyonel Storm, until they had filled out their roles nicely.

Apparently, Lord Balon either did not think they had filled out their roles yet in the past two years or, as Waymar believed, had simply forgot and had Ser Lyonel see to it. And so here he was, the brother of one of the most powerful lords of the Vale and a member of the Kingsguard, standing watch for some little town on some dusty rock in the middle of-

**_Sploosh!_ **

Ser Waymar jumped slightly at the sound as it came over the water. The young man peered into the thick fog, eyes darting this way and that to see what had caused the sound. He could not get a hold on it. It was impossible to see through the dark and fog and sound carried differently over the water so it was hard to tell how close it had been.

The knight leaned back from the railing, frowning. Could have just been a fish or a wayward dolphin. There were many of those around these rocks, squeaking and clacking at any who sailed past. He turned his eyes to look at the _Impervious_ another man was also at the prow of the big-bellied ship. It seemed he was not the only one to notice the sound.

Peering back into the fog he swore he caught a glimpse of something moving across the water. He did not know what it might have been because it had been there and gone all within a second. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He stared closer...

"Ship ahead! Ship coming into the harbor!"

The cry went up loud and clear from behind Waymar. Quickly he turned to look over at the prow of the _Harridan_ to see one of its watchmen pointing toward the mouth of the harbor. Swiveling to look forward, sure enough he saw multiple lamps floating towards them in the fog. The heavy foot falls of Ser Kennet came from behind him as the hedge knight joined him at the prow.

"Who do you think that is?" the large man questioned as he stared at the eerie lights slowly approaching.

"I-" Waymar stopped short. He did not know. If they overreacted, he would get a reprimand for raising the alarm over some merchant ship. If they weren't cautious enough, he might die. "I don't know," he continued, "But, we should not be too cautious. It might simply be a late night merchant looking for harbor. Or it could be someone whose ship is damaged. Either way, keep an eye on her and have the _Harridan_ and _Impervious_ be on guard."

"Aye," the riverlander grunted and headed back towards the deck.

Slowly but surely, the lights grew closer until the dim outline of a ship could be seen. She was a fairly large ship, with a few oars out and sails dropped down.

"Ho there!" Waymar called out, "Drop anchor! You are in the harbor of Swanton! What is your purpose here?"

Silence. The only noise was the gentle lap of the oars as they slowly pressed onward.

"I said halt! Halt or we will board you!"

No response but the oars.

"Stop now-"

The ship emerged from the fog, revealing herself to him. It was a galley, built long and elegant but with some girth to her. But it was her colors that caught him off guard. Suffice to say that the ship was gaudy, her sails and hull painted with stripes of green and purple that reminded Waymar of a fool's motley. For half a second he wanted to laugh. The appearance of the ship had put him so on edge and to see that it looked this ridiculous was far too much.

And then the ballista fired.

The sound of rushing air sent goosebumps running up his skin as he watched in shock as the heavy projectile sailed overhead, colliding with a crash with the main mast of the _Impervious_. All went silent for him, only the sound of splintering wood and the melancholy groan of the mast reaching into his mind as the sails and their rigging fell to the side of the ship with a splash.

It was only half a second later that another large bolt shot forward, this time directly aimed for the _Swansong_!

"Ballista!" Waymar cried out, crouching and covering his head, "Get down!"

The horrid sound of the bolt piercing the air flew over his head before careening down into the water with a heavy splash that sprayed water onto the Valeman's face.

Just then the sound of a bell ringing caught his attention. Swiveling on his feet he saw Willick with his wrinkled hands grasping the knotted rope of the ship's bell and was shaking it back and forth like a dog with a stick. "Get up you lazy fucks!" the old man's hoarse voice called out, almost as loud as the bell itself, "We're under attack! To arms! To arms! The pirates have come back! Let's send em to the bottom! Up you rats!"

Similar calls and alarms were now spreading from ship to ship, the thudding and yelling of men as the sailors woke in their quarters, confused and panicked. Waymar watched as their colorful attacker seemed to see that it had roused them and that now more ships would be coming to attack. Many more oars emerged from the brightly colored ship and began to row furiously, spinning her about to head back out of the harbor.

The sight of their retreating attacker filled Waymar to the brim with anger. How dare these scum attack a holding under the protection of the Iron Throne and saunter away without a second thought! Well he would show them!

By now, the _Swansong_ 's deck was swarming with sailors like a disturbed ant hill. Each man running to ready the sails, others to load ballistas, and some simply too nervous to stay below deck. Waymar strode to the railing looking over the deck and cried out, "Signal the other ships! Prepare to set out! We'll follow that cowardly bastard and send her to the bottom!"

A cheer of approval came from the crew below as they set to work, lowering the white and blue sails to pick up the wind and setting their oars out into the water with a swiftness not seen since the Storming of the Islands. Word spread through all the ships in the harbor of the command to pursue and soon the docks of Swanton became a rainbow of many colored sails moving swiftly through the thinning fog.

Ser Kennet joined Waymar at the prow as the _Swansong_ began to lead the fleet out of the harbor. The riverlander's face was red under his thick beard, whether from running about the ship or from the anger Waymar also held, the young knight didn't know.

"That's a Lyseni," Kennet growled before spitting over the side, "Fought their type when we took the islands. Not as battle loving as Tyroshi pirates or as cruel as the original inhabitants of the Stepstones, but cunning and smart as a whip. I don't think it is wise for us to follow that ship."

This brought a sneer to Waymar's face, "Coward. This cowardly ship of foreign mongrels have just sailed into one of the safest harbors in the Stepstones, crippled one of our liege's ships, and you want to let them go without even a slap on the wrist? Where is your spirit, hedge knight? Have you no honor? Blood for blood. We shall pursue and destroy them."

"Bollocks! I know what honor is! I fought for it! I fought for mi'lord long before your perfumed arse came down from your happy little valley! But honor isn't getting yourself killed for no reason! You see that?" the large man pointed a thick finger at the retreating ship, "That is bait. Whatever they want, they expect us to follow. And unlike you, I do not like the idea of taking orders from pirates!"

Waymar glared coldly at the hedge knight, an anger of at the gall of the man who thought he didn't know tactics. Like he was some spoiled child who was refused his favorite toy. But what did this peasant know of greatness? His kind were meant for the fields and rivers, not great battles. What did this man know of anything!?

"This is one of the largest fleets in the Stepstones, Ser. Whatever they have planned, we will be ready for. If you do not agree you are more than welcome to dump yourself off my ship. _I_ am in control here and _you_ will either obey me or you will take your leave."

A growl rumbled deep in Ser Kennet's chest and the big man's face grey as red as the leaf on his sigil. But he only spun around in fury and strode from the prow, heading to the back of the ship while Waymar turned to watch the pursuit.

The mouth of the harbor was bordered on both sides by two large pillars of sandstone connected by a long beam of rotting wood. When Grey Gallows had still been under the rule of pirates, one would find many corpses of the unlucky or unliked hanging on gallows above the entrance to the harbor. Waymar wondered if Lord Balon would allow him to hang these pirates from there as a warning for other might be raiders.

The fog soon gave way to the starry night sky once they left the harbor, it's swathes of milky whiteness disappearing as it moved out into the wide sea. Ahead, the Lyseni's golden lanterns intermingled with the silver stars while behind the silence was broken by the sounds of oars and sailors at work. The _Harridan_ was right behind them with the _Sealion_ along side her. The elegant _Johanna_ slipped across the water after them while the twin carracks, _Ser Arryck_ and _Ser Erryck,_ moved after her, side by side.

As the fleet began to gain on the Lyseni vessel, Waymar frowned. The opposing ship should have started making for the open ocean but now it was turning about to face them once more. Perhaps it was an overzealous captain trying to get another parting shot at them or maybe their rudder had been damaged somehow. But that's when he noticed a hundred golden stars begin to light up all about them.

"Fall back!" the voice of Ser Kennet came from the back of the ship, "Fall back to the harbor! We're surrounded! Back to Swanton!"

"Belay that order!" Ser Waymar countered, "To arms! Prepare to fight!"

The Valeman hoped he was doing the right thing but felt his heart begin to sink as he began to count the silhouettes about them. The fleet surrounding them was more than double his own and almost all of them were a mixture of galleys and galleasses, each heavily armed.

The battle erupted almost immediately with a deluge of ballista bolts from the surrounding ships. The _Harridan_ lost her front mast and had several holes blown into her side. The _Ser Arryck's_ hull was punctured and she slowly began to tip to one side, filling with water on her way down. _Ser Erryck_ faired only lightly better, losing her main mast leaving her dead in the water. The _Sealion_ had been able to take a few bolts before it began a retreat back into the harbor.

But the _Swansong_ was taking some of the worst of it. A strong galleass of hard wood, she was a strong ship indeed but with so many bolts shot at her, she couldn't take all of them. Ser Waymar ran from the prow before a bolt shattered the railing to pieces before plunging onto the deck. Men ran about, some trying to fix the ship, some trying to defend her, and some looking for an escape. Another bolt sailed through the air before hitting the main mast, sending a shower of splinters about. The devlish slivers of wood stabbed into Waymar's face before he dived away as the heavy mast creaked and groaned before falling. He caught a glimpse as old Willick who looked up in fear and resignation as the thick wood fell atop him.

Chaos filled the ship as men began to throw themselves overboard. But just then a strong voice carried over the din, "To me! To me men of Westeros! To me loyal lads!"

There stood Ser Kennet waving his sword aloft, the red leaf on his shield gleaming in the lantern light. The command in his voice and his stature made him look as though he were the Warrior come to life to save them in their hour of need. For half a moment, Ser Waymar felt hope that they would survive as several men rallied to Ser Kennet's side.

Then the arrows came.

A yellow and orange painted galley sailed up along side the _Swansong_ , her deck lined with archers at the ready. The shower of arrows rained down on the deck, some piercing the living, others jamming themselves into corpses. Ser Kennet's rally stood no chance at those who answered it were cut down by the arrows. The hedge knight himself raised his shield to protect himself but let out a horrified gasp as an arrow slammed into his leg, forcing him to drop the shield in shock, only for another arrow to find it's place right though his neck. The big man gasped and coughed, sending out a spray of blood that dribbled down his thick beard before he collapsed onto the deck.

Waymar was not so lucky either. As the arrows fell around him he covered his head with his hands and prayed to the Mother that he would not die. His prayer was rejected as he felt a sharp pain pierce his side. Looking down, he saw the feathers of an arrow sticking out of his stomach as blood began to slowly pool about his tunic.

The pain was horrendous as Waymar crawled across the bodies that now littered the deck. He didn't even know why he was doing it. Perhaps he was seeking shelter but where would he find that? Perhaps he thought he could distance himself from the arrows that would make him safer. One of the sailors groaned as Royce moved over him. Some men were still alive but he could only wonder if some truly wished they were. He saw Tharen hiding beneath a bench, two arrows sticking out from his chest. The boy was sobbing hopelessly as blood drooled from his mouth a cough sent a splatter of gore from it.

Finally he reached the railing on the edge of the boat and pulled himself up to look over the waters. Even now he could see the sinking hulks of the _Harridan_ and _Johanna_. Only the top mast of the _Ser Arryck_ could be seen slowly descending into the water. The splashing of drowning men filled the night air only for them to die down into choked bubbles or cut short by an enemy arrow.

Ser Waymar could only watch as a large red and blue galleass began a death charge toward the _Swansong_ , its elegant ram pushed forward, intent on breaking its victim completely.

 _This is the end..._ Ser Waymar thought as the wood splintered beneath him at the impact and he fell head first into the dark waters. His armor held him down but he doubted he would have the strength to swim even if he got it off.

_Will they remember me? Will they even care? Andar, will you recall your little brother? Robar? Will you raise a glass to me? Or will all I've ever done fall with me down into the depths..._

A cool darkness began to pass over him as he continued to sink deeper and deeper into the inky waters. His breath began leaving in silver lined bubbles that floated to the surface. A part of him wondered if his spirit would float the same way.

He thought of Runestone and his father... and his mother...

 _They'll be so disappointed_ , he thought as his mind finally gave in to the pressing darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, feel free to say so in the comments. If you have a criticism, leave it in the comments. Have a question? Comment! If you just liked it, Kudos are great.


End file.
